No Trace
by Huro Eruki
Summary: Imagine if you had a person that you truley love someone you swore you would never let anything happen to them. And all of a suddon they disaper of the face of the earth, what would you do InoxShika
1. The Battle

No Trace

What is it about that person that you love so much that you will do anything to make them happy anything to make them stay with you hoping that when that next day comes the will still lay with you. You promise to faithful and promise not to lie each and every day you protect them with you life you go to any length you have to because as a couple that's what you have to go threw to make them love you

(N/N): This story takes place in Shikamaru bed room were him and Ino lay his parents are barley around to care what he dose so he pretty much dose what he wants. Shikamaru gets out of bed puts on his shoes and begins to walk out the door and turns around and looks at Ino and say's

Shikamaru's Pov

Wow… could of guess that somebody like me would end up with someone a beautiful as her… when I first met her she was such a drag but now it's like we both let go of our childish ways and decide to love eachother. I care about her so much ill do any thing to make her happy and she knows it.

(N/N): Later own that day Ino and Shikamaru showed up to class holding hands and Ino very close to him. When they got to home room which was first period they saw Temari and Sakura talkin, Hinata and Naruto making out and everyone else talking first period isnt really a class its just to hold you to second period. Anyway Shikamaru gave Ino a kiss and then went to go sit with the boys and Ino went to go sit with the girls when Temari said.

"You guys are never late what was the hold up couldn't find you panties after he took them off lol".

"first I found my panties just find and didn't nothin like that happen secondly he took me out for breakfast and stop hatin cuz you can't keep one…

"Both of shut up im texting Sasuke".

" Speakin of Sasuke where is he".

"On his way to class he said he can't wait to see me".

"Yea probley to break up with you cuz you stalk him every five seconds".

"Bitch please don't think you livin the gud life because your boy friend lets you sleep in his bed and takes you out for breakfast he probaly tryin to stop you from noing he's cheatin".

"O fuck you Sakura your boy friend thinks he's the badest in the village because he got bit by Orachimaru and the curse mark was besotted apon him bull shit. You ask me it looks like a zebra gave him a hickey."

"O please you're the one to talk you boyfriend is to boys away from being a fag that shadow jutsu isn't for battle it's for when he's screwing other guys and there not doing it right so he shows them."

"You no what why don't you all do use a favor and go knock down a building with that big ass forehead I don't even think Moses could part those naps."

"U-um you to might w-want to stop everyone's looking a-at you."

(A/N): they stop and see that the whole class is staring at them when Gara says."

"Either you fools learn so self control or ill give it to you."

"Wait who you talkin to."

"Ino I advise you to sit down before it will be the last time you stand."

"Hay you better watch how your talking to my girl before it's the last time you talk."

"Ha ha ha Shikamaru u pitiful slime ill snap you and you girl friend in to ill probley get her to make me sum money first the snap her in have."

"That's it."

(N/N): Shikamaru takes off full speed at Gara he quickly threw a kuni at him Gara jumped out the way and tried to sand coffin Shikamaru but he was to fast for that. Shikamaru quickly countered it by throwing another kuni but this time with a paper bomb on it Gara didn't notice it was caught in his sand so it exploded and Gara flew in to the wall. As Gara was getting back up Shikamaru was trying to attack agin but this time Gara used his sand claw to chock Shikamaru up against the wall Shikamaru took to kuni's and stabbed Gara's are in pain Gara let go. Just as Shikamaru was going for him again they both ran at eachother The Shikamaru noticed that he couldn't move any were and he started floting and got thrown to the side then a flashing light of purple electricity hit Gara in his chess.

"Huro what are you doing here."

" I go here."

"Hey baby."

"Hey Temari."

"Im gonna kill him."

(N/N): Shikamaru begins to charge at Gara again Huro and Naruto quickly tackled him to the ground penning him down when Huro said.

"Just let it go man he ant worth getting suspended ova."

"Yea man he's gonna get his Believe it."

"Fine…"

"Huro why are you sweeten so hard."

"O right thanks for reminding me Orachimaru is own his way with have of the akaski and sum sand village people gather up as many of us as you can we gotta stop him."

"Wait what about the adults were are they gone to the village hidden in the water fall were not even supposed to be in school today now come on lets go."

(N/N): everyone quickly get out of the school and on there way to stop Orachimaru. Once they all gather at the gate they see Orachimaru standing there and Huro said.

"So you thought we were just going to let you come in are house and take are shit not a chance."

"Ha ha ha so this is the gang that's supposed to be stopping me huh well I can say that your teachers taught you how to be complete fool's I know that much… but I gotta give an A for guts now allow me to rip them out atttttttttttttttttttttttack,"

(N/N): So there they were at the village hidden in the leaf gate fighting for there life when Shikamaru notices that Huro is fighting Orachimaru and doing a good job but someone's trying to sneak up behind Huro. Shikamaru immediately charges at this person and found out it was Kisame so he stopped and Said.

"Shadow possession jutsu."

(N/N): He quickly threw to kuni's at Kisame, which pinned him against a tree. At the end of them were flash bombs they exploded and Kisame flew back and hit the ground hard while he was own the ground and Huro had Orachimaru on the ground they both yelled SWITCH! They switched places and Huro charged at Kiasme with his medical ninja hands and began to paralyze Kisame. Shikamaru Put Orachimaru in a shadow possession jutsu Huro jumped back and said gravity chidori and charged at Kisame and hit him right in the chess. Shikamaru used his true shadow finding jutsu and Orachimaru doped to his knees moaning in pain. Kisame was jus laying there unable to move staring at Orachimaru. Orachimaru body was in serious pain and he could not move either then in a flash Kabuto and Itachi showed grabbed Orachimaru and Kisame and before they disappeared Orachimaru said.

"Don't think this is over boy… Ill get for this."

(N/N): then they diapered and so did everybody else that came with him then Huro and Shikamaru were thinking the same thing. It was that they won the battle but the wore had just begun… later own that night Ino and Shikamaru had just got home Shikamaru plopped in his bed Ino leaned over and kissed him and said.

"Ill be back im going to go wash my face".

(N/N): walked into the bath room and turn on the water to wash her face she put her hands under the water and let them fill up and then threw the water own her face. She grabbed a towel dried her face when she took the towel off her face look in the mirror and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

(A/N): wonder what she was screaming for guess you will find out in chapter 2 make sure to leave reviews


	2. War

(A/N):Now we left off on Ino screaming in the bathroom I wonder why she did that probably that zit on here face lol just playin in way let's get started.

(A/N): Shikamaru woke up the next morning wondering were Ino was. He got up rubbing his head because it felt like a truck had hit him.

"Ino!… Ino!.

Shikamaru POV

Were could she be it's never like her to leave with out saying something.

(A/N): Shikamaru got dressed and left out the house to later meat up with lee and Naruto.

"Hey Shikamru… What you just standing here for".

"Hey have either one of you seen Ino".

"Whose Ino".

"My girl friend".

"You have a girl friend".

"Yes Ino have you seen here".

"Right good one Shikamaru anyway the grandma Tsunade is looking for you come on".

" Lady Tsunade there here".

(Sip)

"Good send them in".

"Yes lady Tsunade".

"Shikamaru I need a full report on what happened yesterday when I was at my meeting with the council and the others were out".

(A/N): Shikamaru told her everything he remembers about the battle that they had.

(Sip)

"Hmm… Shikamaru I need you to gather you a group of five I have a mission for you".

(A/N): After he received the mission he went to gather his team. In this team he had Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Ten Ten, and Hinata. He thought to himself.

Shikamaru POV

I wish I knew were Ino was I would have Invited here along… Were could she be.

"Umm Shikamaru you ok".

"O yea almost forgot let's get going".

"What's wrong with you".

"I've been looking for Ino and I can't find her any were and im just worried about her".

(They all look at each other)

"Whose Ino".

"Never mind let's just go".

(A/N): Lady Tsunade sent them to the sound Village to try to find any clues own why they attacked the leaf village… When they got there they began the investigation the boys took the north and west the girls took the south and east the entire time they were looking for Orachimaru the only person Shikamaru could think about was Ino.

Shikamaru POV

I just don't get it where could she be why doesn't anybody remember her it's like she just disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Shikamaru there he is… Let's get him he's mine believe it".

"Naruto don't be stupid were here to investigate not attack".

"Ugh fine".

"Neji what's in those crates".

"Beatogan… Loads of them… What do you think there doing with them"?

"Don't know but were bout to find out let's go Naruto".

"Right come on Neji don't fall behind".

(A/N): They hide behind the bushes to get a better listen to what they were saying.

"Lord Orachimaru all the weapons are here".

"Good now let the games begin… Kabuto go up there and see if the Akaski are here".

"Yes my lord…Yes I see them!"

"Good let the destruction of the leaf take place once again. This time the old fool isn't here to stop me".

"But my lord aren't you worried about Tsunade".

(He Ponders)

"Tsunade is a mer disturbance that needs to be takin care of that's all… Falling is not an option this time.

(A/N): Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru all look at each other in complete shock.

"I can't believe their going to destroy the leaf again".

"Tell me about it… We gotta get back and tell grand ma Tsunade fast believe it

"Come on guys let's get some were where we can call the girls".

"Hay who goes there".

"O crap".

(All 3)

"Huh"

(A/N): A rope raped around all three of them and they were pulled up into a tree before the man could see them.

"Who is it".

"Nothing my lord it must have been a rabbit or something".

"You guys ok".

"Huro thank god you showed up cuz if you hadn't we would have been done for believe it".

"No problem".

"Huro what are you doing here".

"I was just in the neighbor hood Neji why do you care just be glad I saved your life".

"This is all a drag lady Tsunade had clearly sent him to help us right".

"No not really I was out side the door when she gave you your mission and I figured you could need a hand. And clearly I got here just in time".

"Hold own the girls are calling… Hello".

" Shikamaru how is it going".

"Good you".

"Fine but we just saw Huro he said he was own his way to help you all".

"He's here all ready".

"That was fast… So what's the plan".

"Meet us back at the same place we came in and will get ready to leave".

"Ok".

"So Orachimaru about to try to buss another destruction of the leaf.

"How long have you been here".

"Bout ten minutes after you got here… We got to get to lady Tsunade before it's to late".

(All)

"Right".

"Hay Huro just wondering have you saw Ino around".

"Aw don't tell me she's missing to".

"So you remember her".

"Yea why wouldn't I".

"Because No body else dose".

"Uh not to interrupt or anything but who's Ino".

"See and I just don't get why know one else remember her but you and me".

"Same thing with Temari I can't find her either and nobody knows who she is".

"Wait you mean to tell me Temari's missing to".

"Yea… Let's just be thank full we both remember whose who girl friend".

"Ok you guys are really starting to weird us out who's Temari and who's Ino".

"Aw come on Neji you gotta remember Ino and Temari, One has blonde hair always in a Pony tell with a strip of hair coming down in front of her eye. Always wearing purple and white the other on hair is either down or in to pig tails carry's one huge ass fan around and has own a purple outfit and a black net over it".

" Nope doesn't ring a bell".

"Aw you gotta be shitin me…Naruto please tell me you remember".

"Im with Neji I have know clue who your talking to".

"ugh ok Shikamaru were in a bad situation right now so when we get back to the leaf village will find out what happened to them and why nobody remembers them".

"Right".

"Neji no".

(A smoke bomb falls out of Neji's Pouch… boom)

"O damn".

"It's ninja from the leaf get them".

(All)

"Run"

(A/N): They all began running Shikamaru lays down a motion sensored flash bomb and keeps running. Once the men step on the flash bomb it explodes and the ground breaks in and they fall in a ditch".

" You fools I don't even know why I pay you".

"Lord Orachimaru do you want me to go after them".

"No Kabuto safe your energy we got bigger fish to fry… Bout time they get there will already be own are way".

Kabuto Pov

I hope lord Orachimaru doesn't underestimate the leaf like he did last time.

"Were are the girls".

"There on there way… there they are".

"Hey guys".

"Hey Ten Ten no time to talk we got to get back to the village and inform Lady Tsunade Orochimaru is going to try to destroy the leaf again".

"Ok hurry but we can't come".

"Why".

"Because they also have bombs placed in the center of this village, the sand, and water fall we have to save them. But not together Hinata's going to the waterfall village im taking this one and Sakura taking the sand".

"Ok will inform Lady Tsunade of that to and you all be safe".

"O and Hinata".

"Yes Naruto".

"I just wanna let you no that if we don't make it out of this war alive I want to let you no that I always loved you. And im sorry it took so long to tell you I just didn't no how… and if we do make it I'll be back for you".

(Naruto kisses Hinata)

"I love you Hinata".

"I-I love you Naruto".

"Be careful ok".

"You to Naruto".

"Ok let's go before they get to the leaf".

(All)

"Right".

"Wow Naruto you're a piece of work you know that".

"I had to tell her sooner or later. I don't know if we gone make it out of this one alive Orochimaru packin this time he's got everybody behind him this time… and if I die I would hate to die not letin her no that I loved her".

"I guess you got a point".

"Wouldn't you do the same for this um…"

"Temari".

"Yea I love her and im not gonna give up till I find her that I promise".

(A/N): Once they arrived they busted in Lady Tsunade office".

"Lady Tsunade Orochimaru is coming back to try to destroy the leaf again".

(Sip)

"Darn it… I knew this day would come again. Good thing I have the village own hi alert today so it shouldn't take us no time at all… Shinzune alert the village Orochimaru is back".

(A/N): Naruto, and Neji, went to go inform there friends that Orachimaru was back while Huro and Shikamaru went to go get Gaara and Kunkauro".

"Naruto were back and we brought help".

"Great there's no way were gonna let Orochimaru win. We beat him last time we cand do it again believe it!

(Everybody)

"Yea"

"Shikamaru".

"Yea Huro".

"Now that everything's being took care of we need to find out what's going on and why nobody remembers Temari or Ino".

"I Don't know I just don't get it they were here yesterday right. You saw Temari yesterday right".

"yea she was fighting with us".

"So what could have happen I haven't seen Ino since she went to go wash here face last night".

(They both think)

"Wait didn't Orochimaru swear he was gonna get us for what we did".

"Yea so".

"So what if he's got something to do with them diapering".

"You no Huro you might have a point… But that still doesn't explain why nobody remebers them tho".

I think I pretty much got that figured out to. If Orochimaru really dose have something to do with this only thing I can think of is that he but the whole village under a some type of Jutsu to make them for get those to just to get back at us".

"You Huro you have a point but I just whish there was a way to scan the whole village".

"I'll take care of that".

(A/N): Hopes up own the nearest building.

"Black Sprit Jutsu".

(Scans the village)

"Nothing".

"Darn it".

Wait I-I see something glowing purple right by the academy under ground".

"Great let's go".

(A/N): They run over there and begin to dig up the dirt".

" I got it".

"This is gotta be it".

"There's only one way to find out… Destroy it".

(Huro Start's making hand signs)

"The it up".

(Shikamaru throws it in the air.)

"Death Strike"

(The ball explodes)

"How do we know if it worked".

"Only one way to find out… Naruto come here".

"What's up".

"Do you remember Temari and Ino".

"Yea Temari your girl friend and Ino Shikamaru girl friend".

"Yes it worked… Shikamaru why aren't happy".

"We have to go find them".

"Find who".

"Ino and Temari".

"There missing yea you didn't no because Orochimaru put a orb in the middle of the leaf village full gen jutsu that whipped out everybody memories but are's".

"Well you can't leave now we have to fight Orochimaru".

"He's right we have to go find them… look Naruto It's up to you to lead the team we gotta go find them. This is your chance to prove yourself Naruto. But don't worry will be back to help you no matter what ok".

"Ok… You're going to find them believe it".

"Thanks Naruto"

(Naruto disappears)

"Ready Shikamaru".

"Yep it's now or never".

"Ok let's go".

(A/N): Well that's all for now gotta wait for chapter 3 make sure to review.


End file.
